Drunken Antics
by JustMeReally
Summary: Ginny gets drunk for the first time at Bill and Fleur's wedding - Her brothers have to look after her (This is written as if the wedding was never interrupted)


**Imagine Bill and Fleur's wedding in DH, except there was no interruption by the deatheaters. Here's my take on what would happen when Ginny has one too many firewhiskeys, and it's down to her older brothers to look after her...**

"Isn't this nice?" the youngest red head sighed, resting her chin on Fred's shoulder as he chatted to his twin.

"Divine" he replied with a raised eyebrow "You alright there Gin?"  
"Yes Freddy I'm great!" she enthused tugging on his ear with a frown "Weren't you missing this yesterday?"

George snorted "That was me" he told her feigning hurt "You can't tell us apart Gin? We are your brothers"

The girl opened her mouth wide in horror and held out her arms, stumbling towards him.  
George caught her before she could hit the floor "Someone's been at Dad's firewhiskey" he observed.

Charlie wandered over, after spending most of his time in Romania, he wanted to be with his siblings as much as possible whilst he was home.

"What're we talking about?" he asked curiously, his own drink held in hands blistered from years of dragon training.

"Charlie! You know I reckon Ginny wants a catch up with her big bro" Fred cried, nodding to George, who promptly passed their sister over to their older brother.

"You okay Gin?" He asked in a tone of concern  
"Oh I'm fine thanks Percy" she replied giddily, proceeding to twirl in her dress  
Charlie looked sharply between the twins "What have you two morons done?" he demanded.

"Us?" they asked in unison "Try asking Bill, he's the idiot who left firewhiskey lying around for her to drink!"

Charlie groaned, grabbing his sister before she could twirl her way into a group of long lost relatives that were gathered in the corner.

"Where's Mum?" he questioned, taking Ginny by the shoulders  
"Over there with Tonks and Remus" George told him, nodding in their general direction.  
"Right" the older boy sighed "We'll get her inside, if anyone asks she's had too much sun"

The Weasley twins looked up at the dark and clouding sky "Sure" they agreed sarcastically, leading the way back into the house.

"Where're you going?" a voice called from behind them.  
The siblings froze at the bottom of the stairs, turning to see Ron in the kitchen holding several pumpkin pasties in his hands.

"Oh look Fred, Ronniekins is hiding out in the kitchen" George chirped, forgetting the task at hand  
"Oh dear Ronniekins, Mummy won't be impressed" Fred chided solemnly

Ron scowled at them "Where're you going?" he repeated, raising an eyebrow to where Charlie was attempting to carry Ginny up the stairs.

"Well we're heading up the stairs, so where do you think we might be going?" George asked innocently.

"Oh for goodness sake shut up!" Charlie snapped "And grab her legs one of you!"  
Fred spun round and took Ginny's legs as she kicked out wildly  
"No I want to go back to the party!" she protested, wriggling furiously.

Ron walked over to them, following his siblings up the stairs  
"Is she...Is she drunk?" he questioned, half angry half amused  
"He's clever this one" George groaned, lifting Ginny from Charlie and placing her into her bed.  
"But how?" Ron cried "She's only 16!"  
"There isn't an age line for alcohol Ron" Charlie told him grimly, watching their sister's eyes slowly close.

"_There_ you all are! Mum's going nuts downstairs!" Percy yelled, appearing in the doorway "What's wrong with Ginny is she sick?"

"Yes" Charlie, Fred and George said at the same time Ron said "No"  
The four exchanged glares, while Percy watched them suspiciously  
"Talk" he ordered "Or I'll fetch Mother myself"

"Oh will you" Fred growled "How perfectly perfect of you Perce"  
"Perfect" George agreed, folding his arms with a smirk  
"Well spit it out...Charlie?" the boy asked desperately  
"Just go back down Percy mate, we're coming now" he sighed, glancing back to Ginny.

"No, I want to know" the boy sniffed, puffing his chest out  
"Bloody prat" Ron muttered "Mum's gonna go mental"

Before anyone could speak however, Bill jogged up the stairs and wandered in.  
"Thought I heard you lot in here, people are missing you you know" he told them  
"Just coming" The twins said in unison "Anymore treacle tart left?"  
"You two had 4 helpings each!" the man cried as they passed him "Gin coming?"

The siblings all turned to look at where their little sister was lying, snoring softly  
"Wow, I didn't think the wedding was that boring" Bill commented, rubbing the back of his neck  
"Oh it's not, many of your guests know me from my work at the ministry" Percy began on his way out.

Bill raised his eyebrows at his brothers retreating form "Err, right"  
"Let's get going then" Charlie flustered, trying to usher his brothers form the room.  
"How much has she had then?" Bill questioned

It took the others by surprise, and they stopped  
"How did you know?" Charlie asked  
Bill shrugged with a grin "Fleur's folks...Veela kind are big drinkers you know"

Fred and George chortled "So Bill, d'you reckon any of the cousins will be hammered enough yet?"  
"Not enough for you two, there isn't enough firewhiskey here" the man replied dryly, winking at them as they cried out in outrage.

"She'll be alright then?" Ron checked, stopping in the doorway to stare at Ginny  
"Oh yeah, until the morning" Charlie smiled "She'll be paying for it then"  
He and Bill took off after the twins, leaving Ron to glance over his sister once more, before shutting the door.

...

"I got an owl from Bill this morning, he and Fleur love the cottage!" Molly told the family as she cooked breakfast.

"Can't believe he didn't leave the names of any of the hot cousins" Fred grumbled  
"How selfish can you get?" George agreed dismally.

They perked up somewhat, at the sound of creaking on the stairs as Ginny appeared, pale faced and frowning.

"Morning Gin!" they cried "Sleep well?"  
"Don't shout" she pleaded, clutching her head as she sat down beside Ron  
"Why not? It's a lovely day outside" Charlie told her, joining in.  
"Yeah, shame you spent most of the morning in bed" Ron chirped

"Yes dear, we missed you yesterday evening" Molly cooed "Feeling unwell my love?"  
"Err yes" Ginny mumbled, quickly buttering toast "Any coffee going?"  
"Have mine sweetheart, I've got a meeting with the minister of magic"

"Not in trouble again are you Dad?" Ron asked in panic  
Arthur chortled "Oh no, I owe him a bottle of firewhiskey, something about a bet..." the man trailed off searching the remnants of last nights alcohol.

"Say Gin" George began "Haven't seen it have you?"  
The red head paled even more, clutching her stomach  
"Don't be silly, of course your sister wouldn't have-"

Mrs Weasley was cut off as he daughter promptly vomited all over the kitchen table.

Her brothers struggled to stifle their laughter, as she proceeded to give her daughter a long lecture on her stupidity and selfishness '_To think you were upstairs drunk at your own brothers wedding!'_

She was ordered upstairs to dress "And you'll be helping to clear up later young lady!"  
Ginny sighed as she leant against the sink.

She groaned as her brothers clustered in the doorway  
"Great show at breakfast Ginny!" Fred grinned "Real entertainment!"  
"Shove off will you?" she snapped, running the tap.

They did just that, but returned moments later with a glass of water  
"Drink that" George instructed sternly, all signs of joking long gone

Ron wandered over to her, reaching above her head to the medicine cabinet as he withdrew a glass vial "Have some of this too"

She looked at him sceptically, but he nodded, so she necked some and almost spat it straight back out again. That's when Charlie pushed the water into her hands and watched her until she'd drunk it all.

"That was disgusting" Ginny grimaced after a while  
"Helps with hangovers" Ron told her "Remember seeing Fleur shove some down Bill's throat once or twice"

"And don't worry" Charlie sighed "We'll help you clean up later"  
"Why?" his sister asked in confusion

The twins chortled "Your first time drunk? Deserves to be celebrated!"  
Charlie frowned at them "Definately not baby sis" he countered, turning back to Ginny who held up her hands.

"No arguments here, my head is killing"  
"Just go and lie down for an hour or so, we'll keep Mum busy until the stuff kicks in" Ron grunted.

He was taken aback as the girl flung herself at him, wrapping her arms round his neck  
"Thankyou!" she whispered, squeezing him

"Oy! We helped too you know!" Fred and George cried out  
Ginny rounded on them before springing into their arms too  
"That's better" Fred sniffed while George nodded in agreement.

Charlie shook his head at them all as he placed a kiss to Ginny's forehead  
"Get some sleep Gin, we'll come check on you later" he promised  
"Yeah and we'll bring some firewhiskey with us" George called as she opened her bedroom door.

Ginny turned just in time to see Charlie whack their brother upside the head. Smiling she collapsed onto her bed with a sigh, she really did have the best brothers.


End file.
